Nothing is More Confusing Than Love
by maximumridefanatic
Summary: Maximum Martinez (used to Batchelder) is 16 and a rebel/bad-ass chick. She used to be best friends with Nickolas Ride, but after a particular fight, they don't speak to one another. Max starts cutting soon after because she became depressed after the incident and also because her baby brother, Ari, and her father, Jeb Batchelder, died in a car accident. Will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I let out a hiss when the razor sliced the exterior of my skin, letting crimson red blood spill out. I know what you're probably thinking? Why the hell am I cutting myself? Well, everyone has reasons and you'll find out soon enough, anyways. Oh by the way, I'm Maximum Valentine Ride (and yes, my middle name is Valentine-similar to my mom's name, Valencia) and I'm sixteen years old. I have this crush on the school's bad-boy, Nick, since forever. Only his close friends call him by his nickname, Fang, which he got back in kindergarten when it was Halloween and he had sharp and realistic fangs on since he was dressed as Dracula. If you're wondering how I know about his nickname, it's because we used to be best friends. We were joined to the hip since we were in diapers. Our moms always gushed on about how we would make a cute couple and should get married in the future. Fang and I used to make faces and pretend to gag every time we heard them talk about us being together.

But, one day I caught Fang and a red-head named Bridged, in the girls' bathroom. Very stereotypical. So anyways, me being me, I marched in there and slapped Bridged's face. That slut had slept with the entire football team and was trying to get into Fang's pants. Unfortunately, Fang was hypnotized by her red hair (he had always had a thing about red-heads) and didn't realize that she was only using him for sex. But only I knew that Fang was still a virgin (thank goodness) and had told me that he wanted to lose his virginity after getting married.

Okay back to the story. So, when I had slapped the stupid red-head, Fang got super mad. He started yelling at me and said that I ruined everything. Then he slapped me and told me stay the fuck away from his girlfriend. Then, he grabbed Bridged's hand and stormed out of the girls' bathroom, leaving me stunned. I'd clutched onto my red stained cheek, letting a single tear fall. From that day on, Fang and I haven't spoken to each other and that's when I started cutting.

I know you're probably thinking that it's stupid since it was "just" a fight, right? Well, the answer is no. My baby brother Ari died along with my dad Jeb Batchelder in a car accident, just two weeks after that incident. Mom and I were devastated and I cut more often and deeper. At the funeral, Mom was sobbing and hugging me and my sister tightly to her chest. I had noticed that Fang wasn't there; only Mr. and Mrs. Ride had come. They were clutching onto each other tightly. But I didn't cry that day. It didn't seem real. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my brother and my dad were dead. Just like that. It's been two years since then. I've visited their graves with Mom a few times and we left some flowers for them.

My mom had legally changed both of our last names to her maiden name, Martinez; because she said that the name Batchelder brought her many painful memories. And yes, she's Hispanic, half Mexican-half American. Everyone says that my sister and I have her chocolate brown eyes but I have the same tanned skin tone as Mom. Other than those features, I look completely like my dad. Dad and I both had the same curly blonde hair and we were both really tall. Not kidding. I'm like, 5'11 or 5'12 while he was 6'5 and Mom is 5'6 like Ella. Ari had emerald green eyes and wavy sandy blonde hair like dad and I. He got the green eyes from our grandma from dad's side of the family. It's still painful to think of Ari and Dad, so I shoved all their pictures deep into my closet. But sometimes, I like to look at them and talk to their photos. Yeah, it does sound weird but whatever no one was asking you. Anywhoo, my younger sister, Ella, is like a year younger than me. She looks like the younger version of Mom and is a graceful dancer. Mom used to be a dancer back in the day, but quit and became a successful rich vet that she is today. Ella obviously wants to be a dancer and maybe a singer too. She has a great singing voice even though she denies it. And she's really pretty too. Like model pretty. Her wavy dark hair falls in soft cascades down her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes have this sparkle. And she's healthy skinny and has olive skin tone.

Let's talk about my friends shall we? I have 6 best friends (used to be 7): Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy (Gasman), and Angel, and J.J. Strange names, right? Nudge's real name is actually Monique-Krystal Monroe; Iggy's real name is James Igneous Griffiths, while Gazzy's name is Xavier Keith Woods and his twin sister, Angel, is really Angelica Judith Woods. And last but not least, J.J.'s name is Jennifer Joy Jones. We all tease her about her name, which by the way, she hates. I have a black Scottish terrier named Total, who is in LOVE with a huge mutt named Akila, who happens to be Angel's dog. Total and Akila are married (Angel insisted on it) and have a liter of seven puppies. We had to give away them away since neither of our parents were willing to keep them. Nudge and J.J. offered to take a pup each. Iggy already has two golden retrievers, so he declined.

Nudge has frizzy dark hair, caramel colored eyes, and mocha skin tone. She's 5'8 and is the most girlish out of us girls. She absolutely ADORES pink, so she's almost always wearing something that has pink in it. She's one third Brazilian, one third African, and one third American. Yeah, cool combination. She's super gorgeous and a computer genius. She, Angel, and Ella are all the same age and BFFs.

J.J. is the same height as me and is also 16, like Iggy and me. She has long, dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She is slightly tan and is also skinny like me (but I'm a bit curvier than her). She has long legs like me, and is also a tomboy like me. We're so similar that people often assume that we're related somehow.

Iggy is blind. He had icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. We both shared our first kiss back in sixth grade but decided to just stay friends. Iggy may be lanky since he is 6'4 (2 inches taller than Fang) and is pretty lean, yet he's super handsome. He has a major crush on Ella (she secretly likes him, too!) and is the closest with Gazzy and Fang. Igster is a pyromaniac and loves building bombs with Gaz. Oh, and he plays boys' basketball.

Gazzy is 6'0 and has lean muscles. He has beautiful blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He looks similar to Angel. He loves to play football (he's the school's quarterback) and of course farting. Hence the nickname 'Gasman' that we gave him when we were little. He's a pyromaniac too and also enjoys building bombs with Iggy.

Angel is like 5'8 or 5'9 and seems innocent and angelic (no wonder her parents named her that) but be warned, she's actually devious (the opposite of what she seems). She's super pretty. She has big blue eyes and curly, bombshell blonde hair that falls in ringlets. She can be very manipulative and bad-ass (like mwa). She is also super intelligent, and loves math and science. She wants to become a marine biologist when she grows up.

And that's pretty much it. I'm way too tired to keep going. Until next time, my beloved reader! Until next time! ( Does that sound too melodramatic?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yoohoo! Maxie-kins!" Called out the dork aka. Iggy. Hehe. See what I did there? Never mind. I sighed. "WHAT?!" I yelled back. He fake sniffled. "Well geez, someone is in a bad mood. Fine, I'll go tell someone else the good news." He plopped himself down. "But, I'll tell you anyways!" I rolled my eyes and punched him _lightly_ in stomach. Or at least I thought I had punched him lightly. 'Cause the next thing I knew, he was doubled over in pain. Immense pain. Oh god. I started panicking when Iggy was struggling to breathe. Then the idiot started laughing like a maniac. WTF?! "Hahahaha! Hehehe! Wow, Maxie! You fell for it!" He said after he was done laughing. I narrowed my eyes and this time I punched him HARD on the shoulder, which made him shriek like Lissa. And trust me, that girl's voice is so screechy high-pitched. Nudge walked toward us, wincing as she heard Iggy screeching. She smirked. "Ha, nice vocals Igster." He immediately stopped (thank god) and glared at me. I didn't even flinch, because a) I'm used to all the glares b) I can do a _mean _death glare c) C'mon guys, this is Iggy we're talking about. The joker blind guy, remember?

"Where are the others?" I asked Nudge. She shrugged and popped a piece of tropical flavored gum. I held out my palm in anticipation. She rolled her eyes and slapped it onto my palm. See, I have this kind of addiction to gum (and no, I'm not talking about nicotine gum) and everyone is scared about what I'd do if I didn't get my gum. It's like coffee for most people. Before drinking coffee, most people are like f***k you! But once they drink coffee, they're all like sunshine, gumdrops, and rainbows. (Hey, don't forget the unicorns!)

I chewed on my gum thoughtfully. Mmmmm….this was life. Then, of course, since it's my life, Iggy and Gazzy aka. The biggest morons I've ever met started messing with some wires and were cackling like evil witches. Nudge looked at me, terrified.

"I think they're building another bomb! Oh no! Not again! Aghhhhh! I hate them! Actually, no I don't since they're my best friends! Wait, I mean our best friends, sorry. They're like those annoying younger brothers even though one is older than me and one is the same age as me? Ooops! I think I'm talking too much again! 'Cause Max is giving me one of her famous death glares! How can someone so pretty be angry all the time? Hey! I meant it as a compliment! In a weridish kind of way but still-mmjgjgfjssffwshqs!"

I had clapped my hand over her mouth and shook my head. I think I forgot to mention something about my dear old friend, Nudge. She is a motor mouth that talks people's ears off! She makes people want to kill themselves! I'm not even kidding! One time, back in kindergarten, Nudge had been talking to good ol' Jimmy. The poor boy looked so pale and fainted right onto the spot. Poor kid.

"Hiya guys!" Chimed Ella and Angel. They were grinning from ear to ear. Oh, dear. This _wasn't_ good. I sighed dramatically and waved them over.

"Just get it over with!" They exchanged excited looks and smiled coyly. See, Angel is very devious and manipulative! She even took my very own sister to the dark side. I personally think that Angie had more evil in her than Lord Voldemort himself! (No offense, Voldemort)

"Our parents all decided on a summer trip. We're all going to Hollywood, and Fang is coming!" They squealed, nearly blasting my eardrums out. I looked at them, horrified. I actually would've been game going to Hollywood but as soon as they uttered the Satan's name, I instantly was against it. Nudge's eyes widened and soon enough, she joined their side. Hmmph. What a traitor. Oh well. At least I had J.J. on my side.

I was soon disappointed when J.J. sprinted toward me, waving her hands excitedly, with a huge smile on her face. I mentally face-palmed. Ugh. It was the six of them against me. I think even Fang might go and he might even bring along Bridged. Please kill me now.

Speaking of the enemy, _he_ walked by us and high-fived Gaz and Igs. Wait a minute. Where the hell was Bridgid? Were they not together anymore? Suddenly, I felt so much better. Yeah, I would probably have to deal with Fang since he wouldn't have anyone to suck faces with. But I wouldn't mind sucking faces with him. Wait, wait! Scratch that! You never heard me say that, okay? You say anything otherwise, and you'll end up in a ditch in a third world country.

Suddenly Fang looked up and his gaze shifted to me. I froze. I didn't know what to do. His mesmerizing obsidian black orbs pierced right through my soul. It was just too much, yet I couldn't look away. Apparently he couldn't either, because he kept on staring. I think my eyes were deceiving me, but was there regret and sorrow in his eyes? Tears built up in my eyes. I don't think I could do this. Ignoring one another and giving each other these looks. Why couldn't things be back before all this drama? But then I realized that, despite everything, I didn't exactly want things to go back to normal. Because then I might never have fallen in love with him and we would just be best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Before I knew what I was doing, I started running, running from _him_. "Max! Max! Wait up!" He called out. I didn't bother to turn around. I could just imagine him running his fingers through his unruly dark hair, the way he always did whenever he was frustrated.

But I didn't care. Not after everything. At least that's what I told myself, as tears continued to flow down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as she ran away from me. My heart longed for her but my brain screamed no. I loved-no I still love her. But Max doesn't know that. She thinks that I hate her. I felt like such an idiot. To this day, I have no idea why I told her to fuck off. I never meant it though. Not once. It was probably because I had already given up on the fact that she would never reciprocate my feelings. That's why I went after Bridged.

But she was nothing compared to Max. Max was a beautiful, tall and a strong woman. Every time she laughed or smile, her liquid chocolate eyes would sparkle with happiness. And whenever she cried (which was very rare), I felt my heart clench and I'd hug her to my chest tightly; letting her cry out all her tears. I admired her courage and braveness, something that some women lack (no offense). Most of all, I love the way people are around her. Like for example, when she's with my little sister, Ariel, she becomes all protective and maternal like. Another example is when she's with friends. She doesn't pretend to be someone who she's not and let's go of any façade and just parties like there's no tomorrow. I love the way I feel about her. I don't ever want another woman. I only want Max. I _need _her.

"Max! Please stop!" I shouted, running after her. I'd finally caught up to her. While catching my breath, I rested an arm on her shoulder. Max flinched but turned around anyways.

"What?" She asked tiredly. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she's been crying. I felt a pang of guilt. It was because of _me._ She was crying because of me. But all that was going to change. I wanted to fix things with her.

"Can we please stop ignoring each other? Let's start over. Please, Max?" I begged. My emotionless mask was off, finally. I didn't care if she thought I was desperate, I only wanted her back in my life again.

She reluctantly nodded her head. Hurt and confusion swirled in her chocolate brown eyes. Oh, her eyes. Suddenly I smiled and held out my hand. She looked at me as if I had sprung two devil horns.

"Uh, my name's Nikolas Ride but please, feel free to call me Fang. And uh... I'm sixteen years old. Almost seventeen, actually. What's your name?"

Her lips twitched, as if she was refraining to smile. A giggle escaped her throat. I chuckled, I loved her giggle. It was so sweet and cute. She looked down at my hand and after a moment, shook it. "Hi, um I'm Maximum Martinez but call me Max. I'm sixteen too."I grinned. She was opening up, this was a good sign. We kept shaking hands and staring at each other until Max turned averted her eyes.

"Well, uh see you in school, I guess?" She asked, dropping my hand. I instantly missed her warm soft hands in my huge, calloused ones. I nodded and gave her an awkward half wave. She smirked and sprinted back to the 'flock' (we called our group that since we were little kids).

Maximum Ride. Wait, sorry I meant 'Martinez'. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew that it wasn't true. I purposely called her that because I want her to be my bride. My wife. But first, I need to work the courage up to ask her out on a date, which probably won't be until quite some time.

You're probably wondering when I first started having feeling for her. Max had stolen my heart back in sixth grade, when I saw her and Iggy have their first kiss. Up until then, I'd only thought of her as my bestest friend in the whole wide world. But after seeing them kiss (even if it was kind of an awkward first kiss), I felt my blood broil in anger. I wanted to rip Iggy off Max and kiss her myself. But I couldn't just waltz in and do that, so I controlled myself and waited.

But I could wait. Even for eternity if I had to. I would do anything for that woman.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't stop smiling and I'm pretty sure that the others noticed, because Nudge kept grinning and chatting with Ella excitedly. She kept pointing toward Fang and then me (when she thought I wasn't looking). But I didn't mind. Fang is finally in my life again. I would rather be fighting with him than having to pretend to be strangers. I love that boy so much, that I would do anything for him. He just takes my breath away as if it's in his DNA. (**AN**- Haha, got it from Little Mix's song, DNA, 'cause that's wat I'm listening to right now!)

Iggy plopped himself down beside me and all of a sudden, he vomited blood all over the grass. WTF?! What was happening to Iggy? Oh my god, his eyes rolled back into his head.

I started panicking and screamed. I kept on screaming and hugged Iggy to my chest. "HELP! HELP! IGGY! WAKE UP! ARI! NOOOOO!" I might've slapped Iggy's face, to wake him up. But he didn't even move. He just lay in my arms and was deathly grey, unlike his usual albino paleness.

Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, J.J., and Angel ran towards me; their eyes widened once they saw the blood dribbling down Iggy's chin. It was like I didn't see them, all I could see was that my _brother_ was unconscious and he could get blood poison or might even die.

Someone scooped me as I kept on screaming and started to stop. I kicked and punched but the person kept a strong hold onto me. So, I just closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness to wash over me.

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing that was in my sight was Nudge's face, streaked with tears and snot. Once she saw that I was awake she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. She sobbed into my messy curls and kept on mumbling 'Iggy'.

Then it all hit me. The blood. Iggy. Me going ballistic and shouting at the top of my lungs. And Ari. Oh, Ari. My baby brother.

Iggy reminded me so much of him that it was scary. Him vomiting blood reminded me how Ari looked when the police found his and dad's bodies on the highway. It all came back to me.

FLASH BACK

_(2 years earlier)_

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. _

_I sighed loudly and placed my __Divergent__ book on my bedside table. "Mom?" I heard the water running; she was probably taking a shower. So, I dragged myself all the way downstairs and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw a police officer outside. He had removed his police hat. I could see the regret and pain in his eyes before I heard his unforgettable words._

"_Are you related to Jeb Batchelder and Ari Bathchelder?" He asked me, carefully. I nodded my head slightly. "One of them is my dad and the other one is my younger brother." The police officer sighed and shook his head. "Even after all the times I've done this, I will never get used to this." He muttered bitterly under his breath._

_It was then that I knew. I just knew that something was wrong. With my dad and Ari. I shut my eyes and asked him to go on._

"_A green Odyssey hit your dad's car and made it skid down the icy roads. The car flipped and crushed them. They died on impact. I'm very terribly sorry, Miss." He replied, his eyes still regretful and pained._

_Before he could leave, I stopped him. "Do you know him? My dad?"_

_He nodded his head. "He was a friend; from high school. I even know your mom, Valencia. The three of us were best friends."_

_With saying that, he left. Leaving me with a shattered heart and immense emotional pain. I didn't cry though. I just stood there, shocked._

(End of Flash back)

The doctors had told me afterwards that I had kept all the pain inside me, consuming me and tearing me apart. They said that emotional trauma was very dangerous. That's what they called it. As if it were a mere condition. As if you could just label it.

The results of emotional trauma was suicidal thoughts, self-harming, bi-polar, depression, and many more. I ended up with depression. So lucky me, I got to take anti-depressants.

"Max?"

I looked up. I was face to face with Iggy's mom. Nicole Griffiths. She had always insisted that I'd call her Nicole or Nikki since she thought 'Mrs. Griffiths' made her sound old. Nicole was a slim, petite woman with strawberry blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes were framed with long and thick eyelashes. (Iggy had gotten his eyes from his dad) Today, she was wearing a navy blue camisole and white skinny jeans. Her hair was tied up into a tight ponytail and her lips were covered with pink lipstick. So, no she looked far from old; probably in her late thirties. I notice that even though she still looked like the image of perfection; her eyes were red and puffy and blonde strands escaped from her ponytail.

"Iggy wants to see you." She said, quietly. I stood up from the red plastic chair, and followed her, with Nudge on my heels.

Once I got into the room, I tackled Iggy into a fierce hug and kissed his cheek. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't lose him too. Not like how I lost Ari and Dad.

He only smiled. Igs let me hug me and didn't even complain. He was glad to see me, just like how I was glad to see him awake.

"Max." He croaked. He tucked a curl behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confusedly.

"For being there for me the whole time." His blue eyes were swarming with tears. "I love you like as if you are my sister, Max. My baby sister."

I smiled, the tears fell from cheek. "I love you too, Iggy. You remind me so much of Ari t-that it h-hurts.W-when you were d-dying…I just…." I faltered. A sob escaped from me.

Iggy hugged me tightly to his chest and let his tears soak my hair. He just rocked me back and forth. It made me laugh. He was the one who was hurt and here he was comforting me. I didn't deserve him. I never did. He was like that older brother I never had.


	5. Chapter 5

I peered over Max's shoulder, and stared at Ella's sleeping form. I know, I probably sound like one of those creepy vampire stalkers (*cough* Edward FREAKING Cullen *cough*) but I'm not! I swear, I was just admiring her beauty. Wait, a minute that just made me sound like a VERY creepy pedophile or something. It's just that I've liked-no loved Ella for a long time now, and she has no freaking idea! Sigh.

"Iggy?" A girl's voice asked me, sleepily.

My eyes widened. But I thought Ella was fast asleep.

"Huh?"

Then I looked down at Max. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness. Hey! I meant it like in a brother-sister way! Max may be sixteen but to me, she'll always be that little four-year-old pouting in the corner because she got a time-out for pouring glue all over yours truly. Ah, good times.

"You love her don't you?" She whispered, bringing me back to the present.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, pretending to be confused.

"That's bullshit!"

She looked over at me, her arms crossed and her chin jutted forehead. Like I said, she was freaking adorable! The only difference between her and 4-year-old Max is just the physical body. Cue suggestive eyebrows. Ha-ha, just kidding. That would be super gross. I mean don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous and everything but if you haven't realized, she's practically my _sister._

'Igs, please. Stop denying it. I can see right through your crap. And please don't get one of your stupid ideas and decide to become an actor. 'Cause that would be an epic fail."

She laughed and I joined her. Soon we were clutching our stomachs and laughing our heads off. I guess we made a lot of racket, because Ella rubbed open her eyes sleepily and yawned. Yep, it definitely ran in their genes. God, she was just so fucking beautiful (sorry about the language) and adorable and so irresistible! Aghhhh! See what you do to me, Ella Martinez!

"What's so funny?" She asked, confused. I shook my head furiously at Max even though I knew she wouldn't say anything to Ella. She would want me to tell Ella on my own. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing. Oh well.

"Iggy thinks that he could be an actor!" Max said with a smirk. Ella's eyes widened. She began to giggle and shook her head. "I can't even imagine that!" She cried, clearly amused with the idea of me being an actor. I wanted to hear her giggle again so I did what I'm best at. Making people laugh.

"The name's Griffiths. James Griffiths." I said in my best James Bond voice. I smiled when I saw Ells roll her eyes and chuckled. Then suddenly the door opened, revealing Doctor Marshall (aka. The Doc), followed by Dr. Martinez (I've always called Max's mom that…for some reason 'Ms. Martinez' sounded weird since she used to be 'Mrs. Batchelder', but that's beside the point) and my mom.

The Doc smiled at me. "It's good to see you again, Iggy. But next time you come to see me, please don't come as a patient." He joked, patting me on my back. Then he held out a bottle of pills.

"Iggy, don't forget to take one iron pill daily, but remember you CAN'T take more than ONE pill a day. Too much iron in your body isn't good for you. In fact, too much ANYTHING isn't good for ANYONE! Don't forget to do plenty of exercise and eat a ton of veggies along with your iron pill!"

Ella, who had been standing quietly in a corner, suddenly spoke up "Does that mean he's anemic?"

Doc nodded his head. Yes, unfortunately. He's been diagnosed with iron deficiency anemia. But no worries, as long as he eats a proper diet and gets plenty of exercise and sleep, he'll be fine."

My mom smiled professionally at Doc and shook hands with him. "Thank you, Doctor Marshall."

"You're very welcome. Your son is one of my favorite patients, you know. Gotta run, bye!" We all waved good-bye.

After he left, Dr. Martinez clapped her hands. "Well then. Now who wants some pizza?"

Max and I exchanged devious smiles. "Race you to car! Last one is a rotten egg!" I exclaimed, sprinting ahead of her. She screamed like a banshee and raced after me. Ella rolled her eyes again while our moms shook their heads, smiling from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Max." A masculine voice called out. I spun around and came face to face with Fang. I raised an eyebrow at him. What did he want? It had been a week since we last talked and now he was suddenly eager to talk with me. Who the hell did he think he was?! Aghhhh! He made me so mad…yet made me feel this urge to kiss him. _Hard._

"What?" I asked, irritated. Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit rude but he deserved it. I mean seriously? First he comes up to me and asks me if we can be friends again and then he blows me off for an entire week. If I didn't actually have a crush on him, I seriously would kick his sorry ass to next year.

He held up his hands, in defense. "I'm sorry, I just had a major basketball game last week and Coach Wallace has been up our asses about it, especially mine since I'm the captain." He apologized. I narrowed my eyes at him, examining his facial expressions to see if he was lying or not. His face was genuinely apologetic. Ugh. It was so frustrating. I just wish there was something wrong with him so I could have an excuse to hate him.

"Yeah, whatever. So, are you still up, for coming over to my house? Iggy and Nudge are coming over too." I said, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind my ears. The corners of Fang's lips lifted into what I assumed a smile. Or a half-hearted one. "Sure." He replied, pulling his dark hoodie over head.

*SKIP TO MAX'S HOUSE*

"Here! I'm open!" Cried Ella. I smirked and threw the ball to her awaiting hands. If you haven't realized it yet, we're playing basketball at my house. By 'we', I mean Ella, Iggy, Fang, and me. Iggy, being the sexist pig, said that girls can't play basketball properly which caused me, the competitive one, to challenge him to a basketball game. And here we are playing girls vs. boys. And we were currently tied: 2 on 2.

Ella dribbled the ball over to Iggy, who was playing defense, since he was taller than Fang. Iggy loomed over Ella, who looked like a midget compared to his tall, lanky figure. But Ella managed to side-track Igs and did a jump-shot.

We all held our breaths when the ball sailed through the air. And went through the hoop. Ells and I cheered. "YESSSSSSSSSS! Girls rule!" I screamed, pumping my fist into the air. Iggy and Fang scowled at us while Ella and I did our victory dance. I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous since I couldn't dance. Like at all.

"Kids! Lemonade and chocolate chip cookies!" Mom called out.

"We're COOOOMMMMIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG MOOOOM!" I yelled back. Iggy snickered. I gave him the 'why-the-fuck-are-you-laughing-at-me' face. He shook his strawberry blonde hair, laughing. "That's what she said!"I shot him one of my famous death glares and flipped the bird at him. Ella laughed at Iggy's scared expression while Fang chuckled lowly.

I turned around and sprinted through the front door and like a ninja; I snatched the entire plate full of chocolate chip cookies from the counter and a glass of lemonade. Mom rolled her eyes and went back to kitchen, probably to bring some more. What? I can't help it. Mom's chocolate chip cookies are to die for. I'm being completely serious. I chewed slowly, relishing the moist and gooey cookies.

I may or may not have let out a loud moan. Of course, Iggy being Iggy, who I hadn't see entering the room; burst into laughter. Ella and Fang rolled their eyes and both snatched two cookies each from my plate. Oh no they didn't!

I screamed out in anger. And leapt into the air and tackling both of them. They both went crashing headfirst, into the carpet.

"Oof!"

"Max!"

Ella and Fang shot me a glare, while rubbing their heads.

I sheepishly smiled at them. "Sorry you guys. I just went into protective mother mode. I didn't want you guys to steal my precious babies."

Fang bit into the cookie, as if he were taunting me. My eyes fell upon his mouth, which was covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs. I wonder if his lips tasted like chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was make-out with him.

My cheeks started to burn up. Fang raised an eyebrow in question. I just turned away, blushing harder. A cool hand touches my bare shoulder, causing a shiver to run down my body. And no, it wasn't because it was cool. It was because it was Fang's. I could tell it was his hand, because Ella has small, warm hands and it couldn't have been Iggy; since he was too bust gobbling down the fresh plate of cookies.

"Max?" A low voice asked.

I bit my lip, and tried to keep my hormones in order. Either that time of the month was near or I truly liked Fang. Like more than a simple crush.

I slowly turned, both dreading and excited for what would come next.

I came face to face with Fang. He leaned forward, getting closer and then briefly wiped my lips, letting his calloused thumb to linger a bit.

"You had a little chocolate on your lips," he said, smirking. My face turned scarlet red. Oh, that was sooooo embarrassing! God, Fang you're such a tease. Wait-no forget I just said anything or thought anything.

With saying that, he left me, wishing I could just bang my head on a brick wall until I got amnesia. Or travel back in time, to make sure that moment didn't happen. But sadly, since this is my life, neither of those things happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears fall down from my face. Today was the day. The day when my Ari and Dad died. After curling my hair into ringlets, I slowly changed out of my Hollister navy blue sweatpants and Fang's old black T-shirt into a simple yet beautiful black maxi dress. I put on my diamond earrings that were shaped as wings, which I only for special occasions, and my favorite blue bracelet. Then I slipped on my black converse instead of heels (which are also known as death contraptions.)

(link to see Max's outfit and accessories) cgi/set?id=122225971

"Max, are you done yet?" Called out Nudge.

"Yeah, come on in."

As soon as she opened the door, she gasped. Her eyes examined my appearance closely, before letting out a wolf-whistle. "Dang, girl! You were always super gorgeous but now you look smokin' hot!" Nudge exclaimed, winking at me. My cheeks turned bright pink. I knew I wasn't ugly yet I never saw myself particularly good-looking. Not like the others.

Then she scowled when she saw my shoes. "Max!" I gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Nudge. But my Converse shoes are more comfortable than heels which are like death traps." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. But hey check out my new black suede boots! Aren't they just adorable!" That's when I truly noticed what she was wearing. cgi/set?id=122227848

I wasn't surprised to see how she radiated beauty and confidence. She was the type of girl who could pull anything off, regardless of how ridiculous the outfit is. I hate to admit it, but I was a bit jealous of Nudge's goods looks. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the trivial and superficial thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking liking this, especially since today is when Ari and Dad died. Their 3rd death anniversary, to be exact.

"Max? Ells? You girls ready? Oh, hello Nudge. Wow, you look so beautiful"

"Hi Dr. Martinez! Thanks you look gorgeous too!" Nudge replied, smiling brightly.

cgi/set?id=122498460 (This is how Mom looks like)

My mom walked into my room, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. When she noticed me looking at her in concern, she plastered a fake smile and clapped her hands.

"Ella dear, hurry up please! We're all waiting for you!"

"Alright, just give me a minute!" Ella called back.

I rolled my eyes. One minute, according to Ella, was like 40 minutes. Which actually felt like 40 million hours. I checked the clock, impatiently. Nudge must've felt my agitation, because she marched up to her bathroom and stuck a bobby pin in the lock and twisted the knob open. I smirked. She got it from me, her evil genius guru.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Protested Ella. She was in the middle of blotting some of her pink lipstick. Her hands were on her hips, and her lips were set in a pout like a five-year-old's. "Well too bad honey. Besides, you look really beautiful anyways. C'mon we'll be late to the ceremony!" Mom yelled. "The boys, Total and Akila, and Angel are already in the van!"

cgi/set?id=122502418

I grinned at my younger sister and winked at her. "Are you trying to impress someone?" I joked. She blushed, and quickly shook her head 'no'. But I knew better than that. It was for Iggy. Why do girls get all dressed up for men, anyways? Okay, so maybe I was a little dressed up too but not like them.

Hmmm…speaking of men, I wonder how Fang looks right now. He's probably wearing a black suit and a black tie. Ah, typical Fang clothing. Now he actually has an excuse to wear black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya peeps! Sorry that I was AWOL. I was pretty busy with my semester finals and then summer activities. I promise that I'll update ASAP!**

Fang P.O.V

My eyes widened when I saw Max walk towards me. Nervously, my fingers adjusted my tie, which suddenly seemed too tight. She smiled at me shyly, and twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair.

"Uh Fang? Can I talk to you about something?"

I mentally smiled. She seemed as nervous as me. Without even thinking, I lifted her hand and kissed it gently. Max's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink; her lips formed an 'o'. I guess I caught her off guard. I wasn't expecting myself to do that, either. God, see what she does to me? Wait, no. I can't think like this, she's only my friend. Hopefully, we could be best friends again. The way we used to be. Yet, like I've probably said like a billion times, I want something more than friendship could offer. I want her to be mine. I want to hear her pink lips softly whispering my name and for her to rest her head on my shoulder, while we stare off into the night sky.

"Max? Fang? What's taking you two such a long time?" Asked a motherly voice. Ah, Dr. Martinez.

I nodded my head, with a smirk. "I don't know. Maxie here wanted to talk to me about something."

Max's head shot up. She fake-scowled at me. "Hey! Nuh-uh! I-I was just thinking…that's all…"

Dr. Martinez crossed her arms against her chest, with her eyebrows raised. Wow, Max looked so much like her that it was scary. They both had the same 'tude and the chocolate brown eyes. Dr. Martinez looked younger than her actual age, even though she had three children. But then again, so is Nicole, Iggy's Mom.

Max blushed which caused Dr. Martinez to burst into a huge smile, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Finally, Max. Just tell him already. It's been driving me bonkers!"

Huh? What the hell was she talking about? Whoops, mind my language. I looked over at Max, who turned a darker shade of pink. Ooooh, so whatever Maxie here wanted to tell me must be pretty embarrassing.

Her mom winked at Max and patted my shoulder. Then she left us, standing there awkwardly. Max picked at the hem of her black dress (which may I add, looked absolutely amazing on her) while I waited impatiently for her to tell me the big secret.

After what felt like forever, she finally spoke up. "Look, Fang. I-I've known you since we were babies and you're my closest best friend ever. I know that after that um…incident in the bathroom and Ari's and Dad's deaths, our friendship has slowly crumbled apart. But friendship isn't the only thing I want." She paused, looking into my eyes. She grabbed hold of both of my hands and said softly, "I want you. More than friends, I mean."

I froze. Max actually thinks about me in that way? She likes me like that? Whoa, this is way too much to handle. I think I stood still for too long because Max's eyes were filled with hurt and pain. She let go of my wrists and was about to walk away, when I pulled her towards me by her waist.

"Max, how could you think that I don't reciprocate the same feelings? I've liked you, _really_ liked you, back in sixth grade. When you and Iggy shared the first kiss. I was heartbroken. And then that incident with the Lissa thing, I-I'm so ashamed and guilty of what I did. I wasn't thinking and the things I said to you were harsh and cruel. I only said those horrid things because I had given up on you ever liking me more than a friend. I'm so sorry, Max. I truly am. But now, all those feelings I tried burying these past years, have went chaotic. I don't just think I like you, Max. I t-think, I'm falling for you."

Now it was her turn to be shocked. She gasped and covered her mouth. Her brown eyes were welling with tears. All of a sudden, she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, just as tightly and buried my head in her soft curls. Mmmm…her hair smelled like strawberries and cream.

Then, Max stepped back. She leaned up to kiss me on the cheek, but I had a better idea. When her lips brushed my freshly-shaven cheek, I turned my head quickly, so instead of pecking my cheek; she ended up kissing me on the lips.

Our eyes widened. Yet, we didn't pull apart.

Time stood still. Everything around us seemed to disappear.

Before I could control myself, I deepened the kiss. This kiss was like none of the other kisses I've ever had. It was sweet, simple and was still passionate and loving. As cheesy as this sounds, I felt fireworks bursting and the whole shebang. This was my first _real _kiss. Our first kiss.

After we pulled apart for air, we just stared at each other. Then I touched my lips, "Wow. So…does this mean you'd go out with me?" Max rolled her eyes playfully and pretended to ponder over it.

"Wwweeell…okay." I grinned at her goofily. Then I swept her into my arms and nuzzled her nose. She giggled and kissed me chastely on the lips.

I twirled her around, spinning in circles causing her to let out a squeal. Today was the funeral ceremony and we were supposed to be all sad and depressed. Yet, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Things were finally going toward the right direction.


	9. Chapter 9

I tightened my grip on Fang's hand. He looked over at me and squeezed it reassuringly. So you're probably wondering why I was all nervous and tense. Fang and I have been going out for three weeks, and had finally decided to tell everyone about our new relationship. We were all seated in a restaurant booth at T.G.I Friday's for a family night (Yes, we may not all be blood but we consider one another as family. Except me and Fang. Cuz that would just be awkward. Unless we were married or planning to get married. Okay, I'm just going to shut up now.)

Fang cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Internally, I cringed while on the outside I was sweating bullets. You would've thought that we were telling them that I was pregnant or getting married or something like that, the way Iggy shot Fang a glare. Angel smirked while Gazzy was plain confused. Nudge and Ella looked at us both curiously while Mom looked at us knowingly.

Ugh. Mom has been on my case ever since that funeral ceremony. She suspects something between Fang and I. Which is actually true; something is going on between us.

"Uh…we're going out?" I said, sounding like I was asking a question instead of tell them. Everyone seemed relieved. Oh my god! They actually thought that me and Fang-oh my effing goodness!

Angel, Nudge and Ells reached over to hug the both of us. They squeezed the living shit outta me!

"C-can't breathe!" I choked out.

"Yesssss! Finally! Nudge, you owe me 20 bucks." Angel said, looking triumph.

"Huh?"

"You see, Nudge and I had a bet about you and Fang. She betted that y'all wouldn't get together until after the Hollywood trip while I betted that you guys would get together way before that! SO TAKE THAT NUDGIE-POO!"

Nudge scowled and grumpily handed over a twenty dollar bill to Ange, who was currently doing her I-won-and-you-lost victory dance.

"Okay, settle down kids. Max and Fang, I'm so happy for y'all. If there's anything you need to talk to me about, I'm here." Mom said, grinning from ear to ear.

Then she leaned across the table and lowered her voice, "Remember to use protection. I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet. Wait until after you're married, okay?"

Fang's jaw and my jaw dropped open. The others were laughing and Iggy was making sexual innuendos. Gazzy shot milk out of his nose, earning a high-five from Igs.

"Mother!" I hissed. I was so embarrassed. Fang and I weren't ready for sex yet. We were only 16 for Christ sake!

Mom held out her hands. "Hey, I was just saying the motherly stuff. I just don't want you to pop any buns in your oven quite yet."

My face turned scarlet red. Yep, that's me alright. See I'm so damn attractive, always blushing or what not. Like seriously, every time I blush it looks like a huffing and puffing red-faced chipmunk that's running a marathon on a hamster's wheel!

"MOTHER!"

Fang patted my back, soothingly. He kissed my forehead, and whispered, "It's okay Max. She's right though. If we ever decide to have sex, we should use protection. Not just for kids but also for preventing from contracting genital diseases. But it's not like I have any, like STDs or Herpes."

"Um, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT THE EFFING UP!"

Everyone laughed, including Fang.


	10. Author's Note

**AN- Hiya guys! Um, so after I was finished reading y'all's comments and re-reading my own story, I've decided to change things quite a bit. Don't get me wrong, I truly appreciate your feedback and your compliments but I feel like my writing is too immature. So, please bear with me while I fix up the story and btw, I'm changing the title of the story as well. I was thinking maybe instead of 'Love is Painful', how about 'The Wild **_**Maximum**_** Ride' or 'Love is Nothing But a Wild Rollercoaster Ride' or if those are too cheesy and long, what about 'Confuzzling Love'? If you absolutely hate the title names, then plz feel free to give me some suggestions. Same with the chapters. **

**Oooh before I forget, some of y'all asked me what was wrong with Iggy. Well, he's an anemic which I'm sure you know what it means but I'll tell you anyways. An anemic is a person who has extremely low iron levels in their blood stream, so they have to take iron pills or other medication to get better. I'm pretty sure there's no actual cure but there's treatment which consists of proper diet, regular exercise, and proper medication.**

**Although, I made it sound too dramatic and as if Iggy was dying. And he technically he kind of was, since he was having a seizure. A seizure is one of the symptoms of having anemia caused by sudden red blood cell destruction. I apologize that I didn't explain it properly and promise to re-do that chapter and the other messed up chapters. Oh and also, I'm making Iggy not blind in this story (I have nothing against the blind and the disabled; I just feel like in this particular story that Iggy shouldn't be blind). **

**Thanks for all of your support and kindness! **

**Yours truly,**

**Jenni M.**


End file.
